


Sheriff hat on her heart

by PaulineHaughtcop



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Waverly Earp, Jealous Nicole Haught, Lesbian Nicole Haught, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20233249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaulineHaughtcop/pseuds/PaulineHaughtcop
Summary: Nicole Haught is new to Purgatory, She decided to go to the Shorty to celebrate this first week in her uniform, and then she meets Waverly.





	1. Sheriff hat on her heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fanfic, I'm a French Earper but I wrote it in English then everyone could read it. But it's possible that I wrote something wrong so don't be mean at me I'm a girl who still learn English. I hope you will enjoy this frist chapter !  
Good reading Earpers ! ;)

_ **Sheriff hat on her heart (chapter 1)**_

It's already Friday for Nicole Haught! She really loves this small town, a little bit weird but still lovely. The inhabitants of Purgatory have welcomed her very well, at least the people she met at the Purgatory Sheriff's Department.

She didn't stop working all the week to prove herself to Sheriff Nedley and to her colleagues. She enjoyed every moment of this week, so much that it went too fast and she didn't find the time to visit the town in which she moved.

It was completely new for Nicole Haught. So she decided that tonight instead of staying in her new home and unpacking all the boxes, she will going to visit the town after her hours of work.

* * *

  
Nicole went around the town in the sheriff's car and decided to stop for a drink and celebrate this wonderful week. Within 5 days, Nicole has never felt this in all her life. This feeling of feeling at home, protected, as if nothing else could reach her. She doesn't know exactly why Purgatory does this to her, but she doesn't try to understand, she just wanted to make the most of it at that moment.

She saw the shorty in the rear view mirror of her car and decided to stop, this place looked good to finish the day.

She went to the bar door, still in the police uniform, her hands on her belt as she had used to do it in this new clothes that she greatly appreciates.

She was proud to wearing her sheriff's hat and that shirt where there was written purgatory sheriff's department. She was proud to represent a city and not to be considered like shit as she had used to it all her life.  
A man appeared, he came from the shorty and were therefore completely stuffed, he made her out of her thoughts.

The open door allowed the dark street to imbue the sound of music and the smell of alcohol that mix with the smell of the customers of the shorty whether it was good or bad.

She greeted the man, lowering her hat forward and entered to the room.

The shorty was crowded, not surprising since it was a Friday night, all the good people of the city came here after a good week of work.

Nicole Haught had heard about this place. Almost everyone in the police department was going there, but also because Sheriff Nedley had explained to her that there could be fights that would cause the shorty to call the police.

She sat on a surprisingly free stool. She bent down to take off her officer's hat so as not to spoil the braid she had carefully made this morning.

"What do you want, sir? asked a shrill voice in front of her.

After taking off her hat, she raised her head and looked in front of her while putting the hat right next to her on the bar.

The first thing she's noticed is this gorgeous woman standing up, looking at her. She was breathtakingly beautiful, she had long brown hair, she wore a white tank top that was two button open, it had tucked into her denim shorts. Then she saw the big smile on her face that made Nicole's heart beat faster and stronger than usual. The woman's smile broke down more and more when she looked at the officer:

"Oh sorry I thought you were a man, I'm really sorry, I didn't see your head"

After a few seconds watching her, Nicole finally spoke.

"Oh no, it doesn't matter it's not like the purgatory sheriff's department was not all men," smiled Nicole.

The women were looking at themselves and smiled stupidly without saying anything but Nicole broke the silence between them.

"I, I've been meaning to introduce myself, I'm Nicole" she held out her hands in front of the woman for a handshake

While she uttered her full name "Nicole Haught"

The woman took the handshake offered.

"Hi," she answers.

"And you are? Nicole asked.

"Oh, yeah, I, I'm Waverly Eeeaaarp" Waverly stammered.

"Can I have a beer, Waverly Earp, please," Nicole asked, smiling at Waverly's approximate answer.

"Yeah, of course" She walked to the machine that was serving the beers.

But the machine being capricious, Waverly had to go a several times to get the beer out. But instead of the beer pouring normally, it spurted from all sides and especially on the tank top of the woman, exposing her breasts to all customers.

"Ya! Jesus, Jesus!"Waverly shouted and managed to stop the machine before there was more damage.

"Perfect," Waverly exclaimed as she searched for a towel to dry and especially to hide her breasts. But there were no towels here.

Nicole watched the scene with amusement, she was really not going to hide it, she was the most beautiful woman that she had ever seen, even her ex was nothing next to her. But she came back to reality very quickly seeing Waverly's distress searching for a towel and she see the eyes of men completely stuffed looking at her from head to toe.

She could’nt believe that she was for a moment like these men watching her.  
Nicole took her big sheriff hat and give it to Waverly. It was tall enough to hide her breasts.

"Thank you very much," Waverly said, leaving a smile and relief on her face. While she took the hat and put it against her breasts.

"No problem, are you ok? Asked Nicole a little bit amused

"Yeah, just a bit jumpy"

"I had a crazy day," continued Waverly.

"Sorry I wasn’t here to see it," Nicole replied with a big smile, as for encouraging Waverly.

"Yeah, sorry for your beer, but I think the machine doesn't want me to serve you, you know, I keep telling Shorty to fix it! Waverly laughed to make sure to Nicole that she was okay

And Nicole laughs in turn

"Well, I'm going to leave you for change me upstairs » said Waverly looking to all the custumers.

"Oh, yes, of course," the officer replied instantly.

"I could just get it back," said Nicole shyly

"What?" Says Waverly confused

Nicole pointed with her finger at her hat on Waverly's breasts.

"Ah, yes, that's right," said Waverly embarrassing

"No, it doesn't matter, keep it, you'll give it back to me later with the beer you owe me, what do you say about tomorrow night" Nicole smiles.

"Oh, I can't," said Waverly quickly

" No ? Answered Nicole in a slightly hurt tone

"I mean, I'll love to, like to, uh, But I have plans. Yeah, I'm a planner »

Nicole bit her lip and shook her head to hide a smile.

"I like to know what I do at least two or three days in advance, hmph, I'm in a relationship with a boy-man! Continued Waverly

"A boy-man" smiles Nicole

"Yep, I've been there," Nicole said as she got up to leave and then she stopped and leaned over to Waverly still with a smile  
"it's the worst"

"okay well, some other times," she continued as she posed on the bar her card with her number.

"I mean it," Nicole finished and turned back to the door and tries to make her way as Waverly stood with her hat on her breasts watching her come out of the shorty.

Waverly left her eyes on Nicole for watching the card that Nicole left on the bar.

"Officer HHHaught"

"of course " smiled Waverly

* * *

  
Waverly was sitting on her bed, exhausted, after a very long, hard day. She was just thinking about all the last events in her life that had all happened spontaneously, leaving her no time to breathe. The death of Curtis, her uncle. Then the return of Wynonna was a very big one and it was the event that covered all the others. Since the curse was still there, she had been kidnapped and almost killed by revenants who were sent back to hell by her sister in turn. There was also the arrival of Dolls and so of the Blackpage division that was busy to helping her sister to removed the curse of the Earp.

All her life she had researched the whole history of purgatory, the ghost rivers triangle, all the identities of the revenants, and the story of Wyatt Earp.

She was glad that her sister would come back to the purgatory but that would imply the fact that she had to be in the shadow of Wynonna as it was in all their school years together. Plus wynonna didn't want to involve her in this whole story of Blackpage division. And left her on the side again.

She let out a sigh, then got up to go to the shower before bed.

She entered to the bathroom and began to get down her clothes and continue to remember the lasts events.

She thought of Nicole Haught, her heroine that night in shorty.

She began to get into the shower while thinking about this tall woman sitting in front of her, with beautiful red hair, this way she looks at her with her big brown eyes with a mole just below her left eye. Nobody had looked at her that way, she couldn't explain it, it was just not like everyone else. She used to know that by her last name, people look at her strangely, it was her everyday life. But when Nicole Haught looked at her, she felt protected, in her place for the first time while it was in her workplace. Then when she smiled, it was so beautiful, she had a dimple that was forming and the smile even more beautiful.

"Ah, do not think like that," she told to herself in the shower, closing the water tap and starting to rub the soaps on her skin.

But she couldn't help it, that officer was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. This French braid that was a bit defeated despite her efforts when she took off her hat. Then her officer's uniform, which was absolutely destined for her, it emphasized her beautiful forms.

Waverly didn’t have time to continue to think about Nicole because she saw Champ who was now in the bathroom. He looked at her with a big smile.  
« Ah!You scared me, Champ, what are you doing here ?! » She shouted at Champ.

« I watch you wash you » he replied as if everyone was doing it.

After he was undressed, he open the shower to join her without even asking Waverly if she wanted to. He went right behind her.

"What the fuck are you doing? Let go to me! » She said. She had no desire after that day of shit that had completely exhausted her.

« oh, Waverly, I know you want to, otherwise you wasn't wiggle like that before" he continued to squeeze her behind her.

« No, Champ! I really do not want, I had an exhausting day, let me finish washing myself and you, get out of the shower »she said while trying to get out of his embrace.

He came out of the shower, enoying, took his clothes and slammed the door behind him to express his displeasure.

She finished her shower, washed her teeth and came out of the room in her pajamas to go immediately in bed. But before she got to bed, she stumbled and nearly fell, finding Nicole's hat at her feet probably falling when Champ had made the whole apartment shake by closing the door.  
The smile returned and a heat placed on her heart and moved in all her body ,causing chills, she had never felt that before.

She took the hat, looking at it for a few minutes without realizing the time she took.

She wanted to know this woman much more than this episode in the bar. She felt so good in her company. She doesn't understand how a person could give her feelings that she couldn't even understand herself. And holding that hat against her chest was proof that Nicole is good person because she had come to Waverly's rescue when she was in trouble. She had never met a single inhabitant of purgatory be so kind to her.

She put the hat on the dresser, but this time she dropped the card with Nicole Haught's number.

She laughed and took her phone to write Nicole's number in her Contacts, and continued her way to the bed.

* * *

  
Nicole parked in her yard and went home. She was greeted by a big ball of red hair that rubbed all the furnitures rubbing at her legs and fell back on her feet, calling for caresses.

"Oh hey you! How is Calmaty Jane today! She said to her while stroking her.

"Oh, she must be hungry," Nicole said and headed straight to the kitchen to feed her.

Then the officer went to the bathroom to wash her.

when it was done and be dressed more casually, she turned on the TV to watch a basketball game. She lay down on the couch with a beer.

It reminded her Waverly, what a beautiful name by the way, she had actually thought about her all the way in the car. And it wasn't just the fact that she was beautiful, gorgeous, and god knew that seeing the girl with her sheriff's hat on her breasts made an impression. But the fact that she is so radiant despite all that had happened in her day and that she was so clumsy in front of Nicole. Saying first that Nicole was a man, then spilling beer for the officer on her tank top and finally taking her hat.

But Nicole didn't care, actually that makes it easier for her because she now had an excuse to see Waverly again.

When she had asked her for a drink, she didn't really know what she was doing. She just wanted to see her again very quickly. The officer wasn't aware that she was flirting with her until Waverly told her about a certain boy-man. It made her smile again, but it showed Nicole the limits she had to have. Even though this girl definitely attracted her, she respected Waverly's relationship with this boy-man. And it showed her that anyway it would only go on one way because Waverly was completely straight. But Nicole still wanted to know her better and maybe to be friends with her. Nicole needed it because she was new here and maybe having someone outside the police would help her to integrate better into purgatory.


	2. Going far away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly try to know Nicole better. Then a new sad event brings them much closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Earpers ! I think I'm gonna post one chapter every Tuesday.
> 
> Thanks to everyone who read it !
> 
> Enjoy your reading !

Nicole was sitting at her office doing paperwork. It wasn’t what she preferred in her work but it was a big part. She didn’t complain because all she wanted to do was to be there and do what she loves more than anything in the world.Have this job she wanted when she was a child, no longer needed to hide from her family. She had the sensation of reliving at purgatory.

  
The phone on her desk rang, she was hoping that this call would make her move a bit more than stay here in her chair. But she didn’t expect it to be too unusual either because otherwise she would have to leave the case to Dolls. The mysterious guy who came without warning asking for a room and explaining that he couldn’t say anything because it was classify. And since he was taking all the exciting and unusual cases.

  
This Dolls had the gift of annoying sheriff Nedley. Since he arrived, Nedley was passing his nerves over other officers including Nicole because he couldn’t do it on Dolls and Wynonna. Wynonna who had come to purgatory after the death of her uncle. Nicole had deduced that she was the Waverly's sister, both had the name Earp. Officer Haught didn’t often hang out with Wynonna ,not even at all, but not because she didn’t care about her but because she didn’t have time to know her. Wynonna was always absent or was in the office with Dolls.

  
She picked up the phone "purgatory sheriff's department, what's going on?"  
"The deputy mayor was killed this morning, his body was completely emptied, like like a fish"  
« Oh okay, uh, I'm sending you someone »  
"And another case for Dolls! » Nicole murmured as she walked to their desks.

  
She knocked on the door and waited for an affirmative answer before going in, that was the ritual.  
"Enter" says a man's voice  
« Hey, uh, you asked to be alerted whenever things come over the wire that’s seems unusual »  
"Yeah, we're coming. Thanks. Waverly you dismissed »  
When Nicole saw Waverly she couldn’t help and smile at her.  
Waverly was beautiful like last time and probably the next time too, it was impossible to think otherwise.  
Waverly looked back at her, but looked away at Dolls, who looked confused, looking at them both in turn. Wynonna was behind Dolls watching the scene with her Donut in her hand.  
Dolls stood up and walked past Nicole to leave the room. The officer smiled again at Waverly and closed the door behind her.

…

  
A few minutes after Wynonna came out to follow Dolls, the door opened and Waverly came out of the room with a big smile on her lips. Then she stopped for a moment. And went to Nicole's office.  
She was in her chair leaning on her office with a pen in her hand. She seemed very focused on what she was reading but Waverly can see that she was not very happy to do it.  
Waverly had thought to send her a message all weekend, but she didn’t act.  
"I thought you could go to shorty in the day to get your hat back," Waverly said shyly.

Nicole raised her head, sank into her chair, played with her pen in her hand and looked at Waverly with a smile.

Waverly let out a breath and looked at Nicole’s eyes. She was drowning in her brown eyes with gilded splinters, and her dimple was forming more she smiled.

"Yes, why not, uh, I'll probably go to the shorty for lunch so we'll see each other at that moment," she replied with a big smile.

"Okay, so see you later, Officer Haught," she smiled and turned, feeling Nicole's gaze behind her.

She was happy to have made the first step of perhaps a friendship with Nicole Haught.

* * *

  
Nicole walked to the shorty on foot. She was surprised that it was Waverly who invited her to come to shorty using Nicole's excuse to see Waverly again.

Nicole had the impression of having fucked up this Friday night by offering her a drink. And that she would had trouble with getting closer to Waverly. But that wasn’t the case, she was happy to know that Waverly also wanted to know her better.

She pushed the door of the shorty and saw Waverly talking with a guy straight out of a western. They were looking at very old newspapers, which was probably hers.

The mustache man lowered his hat to greet Waverly and walked past Nicole, also bowing to her, and went through the door.

Nicole would have liked to do the same with her hat but couldn’t do it So she scratched behind her head to save her gesture.

Nicole see that Waverly was looking at her now since she had followed the man. She seemed a little shocked by the discussion she just had.

Nicole walked to the bar to join Waverly.  
"Are you okay, you look a little bit shocked?"

"Oh, hey, officer, uh, yeah I'm fine," she replied as she looked at the door and directed her gaze to Nicole.

"Call me Nicole I'm out of order," she smiles.

"Oh right, what do you want Nicole? She said while posing on the bar the shorty's menu and smiled at her.

Nicole loved her smile so much. She could sit there and look at her smile all day.

Nicole put her eyes on the menu and went through the few dishes offered.

"Waverly! We're going to buy some stuff, Champ and I, I'll let you close when the customers were gone. Exclaimed a man on the other side of the room, he was standing there with Champ at his side.

Champ was known to police departments for small infractions, so the man with all tattoos was not unknown to Nicole.

"Okay, I'll do it, do not buy too much bullshit, I love you" she kissed her hands in the direction of the two men.

"Me too, see you later," says shorty

Waverly gave him a smile and watched them leave.

"I think I'm going to take the burger I'm starving," says Nicole looks a little bit guilty

Waverly turned her head to look at her and laughed at the deputy 's face

"These are the best of purgatory; it's a very good choice," says Waverly

"Even if I'm going to take 2 pounds," said Nicole

Waverly laughed, it was the best gift for Nicole to see this beautiful woman laughing at what she said. She could feel her heart beating faster to point out that it was the most beautiful thing she's ever seen.

"That's why they are the best. You want to pick which table? She asked.

She sat at a table, Waverly gone to give the order and returned a few minutes later with the dish in question.

While she was eating, Waverly cleaned the bar.

After a few minutes of silence, Waverly start to speak  
"well, officer, why did you come in purgatory," she asked.

"Hmm, I'm here especially because I got my job at the sheriff purgatory's department, and then like that, I'm pretty far from" she stopped and sighed. She didn’t know why she had started talking about it, she had never spoken to anyone, not even to her ex. She wasn’t going to start now; it would hurt too much.

"from everything," she continued uncertainly

"from everything?" Said Waverly confused

"Uh, yeah, that's a sensitive subject. I don’t really want to talk about it," she said before eating a piece of the hamburger. She already had the impression to said too much and felt anger coming. Not against Waverly, She could not know, but against herself and her past.

"Oh, sorry, I can understand"

"Don’t apologize, Waverly, for trying to get to know me, I'm sorry I didn’t help you," said Nicole, looking at her with a sorry smile.

Waverly smiled at her to make it clear that it didn’t matter

"And you like it here?"

The real smile came back on Nicole's face showing these dimples

"Yes, a lot, I didn’t expect that!»Always a smile on her lips

"What? Waverly asked curiously.

"I don’t know exactly, it's just as if I should have been here since a long time, you know, I have the job I dreamed, a beautiful house. I just miss the woman of my life and I will be the happiest! Nicole laughed while finishing her plate.  
Waverly smiled at everything Nicole said. When she talked about the woman of her life, Waverly felt her heart beat faster. She didn’t understand exactly why she felt that at this moment.

"Well I'll leave you Earp, I'm going back to work it was nice to talk to you even though we practically talked about me. I promise you next time; you can talk about anything you want, I'll listen to you "she smiled and headed for the door.

"Wait, Nicole! Waverly shouted.

"Yes, what's happening, are you ok ?! »She worried.

"Yes, you were only gonna forget your hat, officer" said Waverly exiting the bar putting it in front of her

"Thanks again, I don’t know what I would have done without your help," Waverly continued.

"Oh it was a pleasure for me to help you Waverly, I'm not an officer for nothing, I love to do that" smiles Nicole.

Waverly still had the hat on her hand smiling at Nicole.

The officer stepped forward to her.

"Miss Earp, would you please have the honor to crown me," said Nicole with a big smile and stared to laugh

"Of course, Officer Haught," Waverly laughed in shock at the request while placing the hat over her head and pushing it deeper with one finger.

Nicole laughed even more at how Waverly had put her hat on

But now they were close and looking at each others without really wanting to leave.

And Nicole felt her heart beat so hard she was sure Waverly could hear it. She had only one desire, kiss her, she wanted so much. Nicole was looking at her eyes and then her lips on loop. But she respected her first and foremost, and that was her only goal, at least she was tried to persuade herself. She didn’t want to be selfish, and anyway she knew it was lost in advance. Then she went away a bit and greeted Waverly with her hat now that she could do it and headed for the exit.

"Have a good afternoon, Earp! Nicole said in front of the entrance.

"You too Haught" always a little bit confused by her name that described her pretty well.

* * *

Waverly was on the way home, she was shocked, she was trying to figure out why Doc Holliday, her great-great-great-grandfather's best friend, was hanging out with Bobo. Why did he shoot at her, she could have been hurt,and even worst.  
All her thoughts circled in her head trying to remember the whole story of Wayt Earp and doc Holliday, She even forget that her phone had rang when she was observed them.  
She entered the shorty and went straight upstairs looking for more information about Doc Holliday in the archive she had kept.  
She dropped her phone trying to find everything she could find on him. She took it , remembering the call.  
There was a voicemail from Dolls, just to know that, it was not a good sign.  
"Hey Waverly It's Nicole." Waverly calmed down at Nicole's voice but began to worry knowing it was Dolls' number. "I'm calling you with his phone because he's busy for now" the pressure came down, she was afraid that something had happened to Dolls "well, uh, Wynonna is a little bit into a shit situation, and, we wanted you to know it. It's a hostage situation, so she's trying to negotiate with them. Even though I don’t know her as much as you, not even at all, we both know she's gonna get that easily, it's an Earp like you after all. "Waverly could not see exactly what she meant by that. is it because she had heard about her family history and knew that she had been through all these things, or she meant that since she was her sister, she would be strong just like her, to give her a compliment. "You also have to know that Shorty and your boy-man are civilians involved in the hostages, I'm sorry you have all that to digest, I hope you'll find shorty, your sister and your love in no longer time. "  
"Haught! » Waverly could guess Nedley's voice through the phone  
"Do it faster, there are civilians coming out! He continued  
"Yes, I'm coming right now! Nicole said, taking her voice deeper ,it was very different than the tone she was taking with Waverly. With her, she was gentle but tender and reassuring. The sheriff was another person, she was authoritarian, but we felt like protectiged in her voice. "Well, uh, I'm sorry I have to leave, but don’t worry, it’s gonna be okay, no matter what happens ,ok, see you later. »  
The voicemail was over, Waverly was already worried about what had happened with Doc fucking Holliday But now she had her sister probably dealing with revenants and probably without her peacemaker. But Nicole Haught had reassured her at best, and she was very grateful to her for succeeding to doing that. Just succeed at the sound of her voice to drop the pressure generated all the day.  
Waverly put down her phone and continued her search in the archives.

* * *

Nicole went to the shorty looking for Waverly right away. She wanted to be there for her, even if they had known each other recently and maybe Waverly wouldn’t want her in such a difficult time in her life. Nicole wanted to make sure she was fine after learning the death of shorty.  
She saw her, elbows lying on the bar, pensive, tears in her eyes.  
Nicole walked in front of her while starting to talk "Waverly! I'm so sorry "  
"I can’t believe he's gone" Waverly struggled to finish her sentence leaving the last word to halfway.  
Nicole took Waverly's hands on the bar to support her.  
But Champ arrived behind Waverly, hugging her and kissing all over Waverly's face. Nicole let her hands to bring them back to her and looked back. She respect Waverly, but this Champ fucking hardy was really a cunt. Maybe it was jealousy talking but she couldn’t believe that Waverly liked this guy.  
Waverly reached out her hand to took Nicole's hand  
"Hey, I got your voicemail for Wynonna, thank you, it was very sweet," Waverly said, and Champ tried to get into the conversation by repeating what she was saying at times.  
"Yeah, of course, always" she wanted to talk more but this boy-man was blocking her.  
"hey, Champ, you must go find Tucker at the pool table, he's waiting for you to play with him" Waverly asked.  
"Yeah," he said a little bit annoying but left anyway.  
"You know, Waverly, uh, if you need to talk, don’t be afraid to call me, I'll be here" says Nicole now released from Champ.  
"Yeah!? You would do that for me? » Waverly's smile resurfaced, causing a sensation in her belly at the sight of her beautiful smile.  
She wanted to tell her that she would do anything for her, but it was way too soon.  
"Yes, of course, like everyone else will do," says Nicole  
"Oh no, you're the only one to propose it to me" answered waverly  
Nicole smiles in turn not knowing what to say.  
"pay attention to you, nicole, pass the needs of people before yours will kill you one day," said Waverly, bowing her head as if she did not want to say it but felt compelled.  
Nicole felt the sensation in her belly grow more and more, Waverly cared for her.  
"How do I do if I can only live by doing that?" Nicole asked with a slight smile  
"You're a good person, the world would be better if everyone was like you," said Waverly, barely looking at Nicole  
"If everybody was like me I'll be unemployed" she joke  
Waverly laughed as well looking away  
"I'm going to leave you, I'm gonna see Wynonna, thank you again" She left for Wynonna and the officer headed for Dolls.

* * *

Nicole was in her couch, with Calmaty Jane on her legs. She didn’t do anything. She just enjoyed the silence accompanied by the purring of the cat.  
When she suddenly got a message, it was around 11 pm, so she couldn’t see who would send her a message at that time.  
Unknown: Hey, It's Waverly, I can’t sleep but Champ snores very deeply so I don’t dare to wake him, I just want to try to think of something else but I can’t do it.  
Unknown: Oh I hope I didn’t wake you up.  
Nicole: don’t worry about me, I sleep very bad also for other reasons.  
Waverly: The same reasons you're away from and you came here?  
Nicole: yes  
Waverly: You don’t have to talk about it, I didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable on before.  
Nicole: No, you don’t worry I didn’t feel uncomfortable, it's me who started talking about it but I didn’t want to, it's my fault.  
Nicole: What do you want to talk about, I told you today that we will talk about you next time. So tell me something about yourself.  
Waverly: well there is not much to say. I don’t know.  
Nicole: It would surprise me , talk about your studies  
Waverly: I studied Ancient Culture and languages in Correspondence.  
Nicole: wow, it's amazing! And how many languages do you speak?  
Waverly: I think 4 languages  
Nicole: I'm really impresse and what, I'm curious 😊  
Waverly: English of course, French, Spanish, German and Latin  
Nicole: wow Latin! I didn’t have great studies, so I'm impresse and you did all this in correspondence, well done!  
Waverly: Oh, it's nothing 🙂  
Nicole: no of course not! Your parents must be proud of you!  
Waverly: Oh I hope so but you know there are not here to see it anymore  
Nicole: oh sorry, I didn’t want to, sorry I messed up every time  
Waverly: No, you couldn’t know. Your parents too must be proud of you, it's not nothing to be a cop 😉  
Nicole: Oh that would surprise me a lot. They don’t want me, it's a long and painful story.  
Waverly: Oh sorry, at the end we did both bullshit.  
Nicole: it doesn’t matter it's just that I don’t talk to anyone except maybe my cat, I always keep it so it's very painful to talk about it  
Waverly: don't feel obligated to talk about it, I don’t force you  
Nicole: I know, and I'm grateful

  
...

  
The two women exchanged a lot of messages and learn a lot about each others. They didn’t want to stop, they wanted to know everything about each others. But tiredness was rising more and more.  
Waverly: thanks, I already feel better, I think I'm going to sleep, I haven’t seen the time and I'm tired, tried to sleep Nicole, good night  
Nicole: you too ,good night.  
Nicole looked at her phone, it was 1:30 am. She let out a sigh, reminding her that she had to wake up early for work. But she didn’t regret talking to Waverly. She had so many questions. From the first look at her, she knew that she was physically attracting to her, then she had come to know her better, more and more she was learning about her, more and more her heart was growing for waverly. But come back to the reality that was hurting, she was straight, and with that fucking Champ Hardy . Waverly just wanted a friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah for now this is like the show but don't worry, it's gonna change more we gonna learn about the characters.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes
> 
> I hope you liked it !


	3. Nicole with a strong accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole go to the shorty where there is Waverly and get drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy your reading Earpers !

A few days after shorty died, Waverly was always busy, either with her work at shorty or with Wynonna, she had finally a little more included in Blackbadge.

It's been a while since she saw Nicole. They had exchanged messages, a lot.

And even if it's been just a week since she knew her, she was missing to see her, to hear her. It had missed to see the dimple when she smiled, to see these French braid and her perfect uniform. She knew she was going to see her that night at the shorty, she was looking forward to seeing her and talk together.

* * *

The shorty was crowded like every Friday. While she was serving a few customers, she was still watching the door waiting that the person to come will be Nicole.

A red-head woman with a bun came into the room, she had trouble to recognizing her but she was Nicole haught. She's dressed in a black and red basketball jersey with raptors written wholesale with a leather jacket on her shoulders and she wore a black jean perfectly molding her forms.

She knew she should not think about her like that but it was stronger than herself. God she was beautiful even more than when she was in her uniform. She watched her chat and laugh with people on her way. She felt a strange but good sensation in her belly as she looked at her.  
"eh oh hellos the earth. Do you hear me!"said a very bearded man in front of her waving

"Oh, yes, sorry, I was in my thoughts, what do you want? Replied Waverly confused

"Ah finally, a whiskey," he said drunk, with no respect for Waverly.

She prepared his drink without conviction, the bad mood taking over because of this grouchy and selfish man.  
  
He took his whiskey and went to a table without a thank you.

She had some anger in her but it was not only towards the man. It was towards herself thinking about someone like that. God she have a boyfriend. How could she feel more love towards a woman looking at her for two seconds than during the four years of her life next to Champ.

"Hey, Waverly are you okay? Said a soft but worried voice  
She turned, it was Nicole of course, who would be so nice to her otherwise.

"Uh, yes, yes, just a little pissed off by a customer disrespectful to me," she says, looking at him in the distance.

"Oh, fortunately, everyone isn’t like him," she says looking at Waverly who look at the man.

"Don’t worry Earp, if he comes back, he'll get to know me very soon" laughed Nicole to relax the atmosphere.

Waverly gave a small smile and turned her head to look at the officer.

Nicole looked at her with a smile, visible dimples, with her big brown eyes filled with affection.

They were there watching at each others like a week ago when they met.

"It's weird to see you without your uniform," she smiles as she looks down at her.

"Yeah !? Nicole laughed at Waverly with but now eyes filled with uncertainty 

"I mean, you're good, uh, better than in your uniform, where you're so good,uh, I mean.. " she stopped when Nicole spoke up.

"It's okay, thank you, I'm not offended, uh, just a little surprised," smiled Nicole at Waverly placing her hand on her shoulder to reassure her.

Waverly's heart was beating so fast in contact with Nicole. She looked at Nicole's hand, who climbed up and down rubbing her skin with her shirt.She saw the movement like in slow motion .Then Nicole withdrew her hand.

Nicole sat on the stool right next to her or rather collapsed. She probably didn't realize it but it showed that she was physically tired and mentally too as well. But Waverly just watches her and says nothing.

"Can I have any alcohol, please?" Nicole said with a sigh of tiredness.

"Hard day, uhh," Waverly said while looking into the alcohol bar.

"Yeah, since Dolls and your sister have arrived, I'm doing paperwork all day, I don't feel like I'm working," Nicole said, taking a sip of her drink that Waverly had put on the bar.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think about that," she says, watching Nicole drink half of her glass.

"Ahhrh" wailed Nicole posing her glass in front of her.

"And you thought you'd be better if you get drunk," Waverly said straight into Nicole's eyes, looking a little upset but worried.

Until here Waverly had only seen Nicole in her uniform, happy, or worried about someone else. But at that moment she was sad, hurt, with a kind of anger in those big eyes. She was broken, and Waverly knew it wasn't just the work that was acting on her. And it broke Waverly's heart to see Nicole so desperate asking for help without even knowing it. Was Nicole in her uniform just a character to hide from people the real woman who was sad inside? What Nicole has gone through so terrible that she is so broken? She only knew that her parents didn't want her, but Waverly felt that there was more than that.

"yeah, maybe, in some ways," said Nicole, her voice very low as if to hide it. She drank the other half of the glass in a row finishing the glass.

"Can I have another one please? says Nicole

"Yeah, sure" Waverly expressed her displeasure but did it anyway, if it helped her, like with her sister. She let her for today, but it's not gonna be done.

...

A few hours later the bar was less crowded but still.

Nicole was laying on the bar, head in her arms, saying things that made no sense. Then she looked up to look at Waverly and looked up at her for a moment before talking.

"is there someone who ever told you that you were beautiful? said Nicole with a strong accent that came back because of alcohol

Waverly blushes at Nicole's comment

"Uh, yes, sometimes I've heard it before," laughed Waverly.

"Well, they're right, you know, you're really beautiful, no you're gorgeous, no, uh, there are no words to describe your beauty."

"Oh okay, uh, thanks??? Waverly knew that alcohol was the reason for all she said, but she still appreciated the compliments.

"But you know what's most important about you," says Nicole

"No? Replied Waverly intrigued

Nicole put her finger on Waverly's heart "This is your inner beauty."

"Yeah?!"

"Yeah, because you're so smart, so strong, despite everything that's going on in your life.You always try to see the better in everybody. You are beautiful everywhere, you are perfect,"said Nicole drunk

Waverly didn't have time to react that Nicole continued talking.

"Why am I never lucky, why people didn't find beauty in me," Nicole continued.

She was really not good, it was alcohol that spoke in her place.

"Of course not, why are you saying that, of course there are people who think you are beautiful? she replied. She thinks that Nicole is beautiful in many ways outside and inside herself.

"All my life is shit. I've never had a chance expect here at purgatory," Nicole continued with tears in her eyes.

"Oh don't say that" Waverly rushed to find Nicole behind the bar and took her in her arms.

"Don't say that, I think you're beautiful.I don't know what's happened but don’t worry,everything will be okay, when you'll be better ,we could talk about it, if you want," Waverly said softly putting her head on Nicole's head snuggled against her.

"But I think it's enough for today, you're not in your normal state you have to go home."

"Okaayyy," Nicole said, her voice choking with Waverly's clothes.

"Where do you live Nicole, you're not going to drive? Waverly said, moving away from the hug

"Um, it's a little further, but you're at work" Nicole said, still with an accent that Waverly wasn't going to hide, was pretty cute.

"I got her, Waverly, don't worry," Nedley said behind her.

"Oh shit," Nicole said in a whisper hiding behind Waverly.

That made Waverly laugh, Nicole drunk was really a thing

"I see you, Nicole, don't try to hide," says Nedley

* * *

Nicole woke up in her bed still dressed, she had a terrible headache. She couldn't remember the night before, except by going to the shorty and talking to Waverly.

She picked up her phone that was ringing, the sound of the phone was so bad in her head that she didn't even look who was calling and picked up.

"Hello, who is it? She said grumpy with her morning voice.

"Uh, it's Waverly I was wondering how you are since yesterday. I didn't wake you I hope."

"Oh, uh, Waverly, don't worry, uh since yesterday? What happened? I don't remember, sorry"

"Well you get drunk at the shorty, said I was beautiful with a very pronounced accent" Nicole blushed but could guess the smile of Waverly when she spoke through the phone.

"And you said you were the most unlucky woman and you had a shitty life. I said it was too much, and Nedley brought you back. "Waverly continued breathing.

Several seconds after Nicole finally spoke.

"Wow, I'm sorry, really sorry, I didn't want to, uh. I have, uh, said more about this" the broken voice at the end of the sentence.

"Hey, Nicole, OK, don't worry, don’t be sorry for that and no, you didn't say anything, but you should. You keep so much in yourself, Nicole, if you want to talk about it, I'm here. Even if we only know each other for a week, I will not leave you like this"

"Okay, uh, thank you ,uh ,see you later bye" she said, not knowing what else to say except for a few things she could never tell her. She wanted to tell her that she loved her, to be there and make sure she was ok, but again, it was a shit thing in her life.

But Nicole had learned to get up, she didn’t want her past catching up. Being so good with Waverly, remind her that she had never had this chance before. And now that she was far from all that, she could try to rebuild herself. Maybe not making a life with Waverly, because it was impossible but at least being friends with her even if it hurt her.

Waverly was the only person in her life to pay attention to her. She didn’t want to lose that.

Nicole got up and took a glass of water to ease the hangover. She needed to severe herself, and fight against all her negative thoughts. So what better than a morning run, and to soak up the new days not being used yet problems and bad mood. It was Nicole's favorite moment in the day before living in Purgatory. She would run an hour or two to escape all the problems of the previous days.

But before that, she had to take a shower, herself could not bear the smell.

* * *

Waverly was filling her red jeep. She was quite upset by the latest events. She wanted to understand Nicole, and she wanted to help her but she didn't know how to do it. Waverly never had a friend like Nicole, she had, of course, friends but it was basically those of Champ or Wynonna. She had never tried to be friends with anyone, it was always the other who came to her. But with Nicole, it was completely different. She had done a lot of work to be friends with her, which was already amazing. She didn't want to spoil everything by getting too busy in her life.  
The arrival of Tucker made her come out of her thoughts, he was there, look at her in detail, press on the next pole. She really didn't need that, and she knew everything about Tucker and really didn't want to have the experience.

Tucker noticed that she had seen him and started talking.

"Hey, Waverly, I have something to tell you," he began.

"What, Tucker," she said angrily.

"You know Champ. It's really not a guy for you, you'll need someone who could satisfy you, you know what I mean."

"No, Tucker, just leave me alone. I don't need that anymore. And I still don't have any desire to go out with you, if that's what you mean. "Responded Waverly to the man.

"You know that Champ cheats you almost every day! Why are you still with him? With me you're sure I will not go to see other girls. You'll be nothing but mine "he says trying to get very close to her.

Waverly pushed him "Stop Tucker, I'll never go out with you, give up! "

"I'm gonna use force if you don't want to listen to me! He pointed his point right in front of Waverly head.

But one hand stopped Tucker's point in movement.

"That would never gonna happen, guy! Exclaimed Nicole to Tucker while pushing him back.

Of course Nicole was coming to her rescue. Waverly was watching the scene.

Nicole had like the day before a bun a little defeat, and was dressed in sportswear, with leggings and a jacket.

"Who are you, ginger, you're not gonna stop me" he said laughing, then he tried to hit her but without success, she stopped all movements, it was impressive.

Nicole took Tucker's arms, turned back to face Waverly, and bend down in no time. That made Tucker make a flying, fly over Nicole's head to get to the ground. Nicole put her foot down without putting pressure on his private parts and leaned toward him.

"Don't even try to recall me like that and don't hurt her or you'll see what the redheads are capable of. You get it ?! She said, erasing all the weaknesses Waverly had discovered the day before.

"We just talked, I do it for her," he said with a big smile to Nicole.

Nicole ignored him and exerted pressure with her foot more and more stronger.

"You understood what I said, or you're really stupid," said the redhead

"Don't dare to touch her or anyone else! She continued.

"Ahh, ok, okay, let me go," Tucker screamed painfully because of the pressure Nicole did.

Nicole let him go and went directly to Waverly, returning to normal.

Waverly was standing looking at Nicole, mouth open without saying anything. She knew she shouldn't think like that of Nicole but fuck there was such a sexy side when she got upset like that.

"Are you ok, waves, did he not touch you" asked Nicole worried

"Wow, uh, yes, yes, that's fine. Said she picks up her spirits. And made a smile appear when Nicole called her Waves

Uh, sorry, I got a little carried away but he really pissed me off. Who is he, by the way? I'm sure I've seen him before?

"Yeah, he's Tucker. He's obsessed with me," she says, annoying by what she says.

"Oh okay, uh, but he's not a friend of Champ?"

"Oh, yes, but I don't really talk to Champ about it, because I don't think it would be nice to tell him who he can be friends with or not. Replied Waverly. But it was a lie, she didn't want to tell him because she was afraid of his reaction. Champ already was violent with her a long time ago and no one knew it. But Waverly remembered it and didn't want to make him angry like she had before.

Nicole nodded to signal that she understood

"But what are you doing here, I thought you were staying at home after yesterday," Waverly asked

"Oh uh, I wanted a little emptied my mind. And running was something I used to do before, so I keep going here,"she said, taking a sip from the wather bootle she had brought.

"Cool that you're found a things to let off steam" says Waverly

"You talk about Tucker" Nicole jokes.

Waverly laughs at this joke, turning her eyes to the sky

"Well, uh, I'm going back to run, I have an hour left," said Nicole with a smile of excitement

"Oh Okay," said Waverly a little disappointed that she's already leaving.

"Do you have plans in the day? She asked before Nicole left.

"Uh no I doesn't work today, why? She still replied with a smile.

Waverly wondered how Nicole could show so much misery one day and be so happy the other day.

"I don't know maybe we could do something together today," said Waverly shyly.

"Yeah, it sounds good, why not. Uh, you can come this afternoon if you can at my place»

Waverly was relieved that she was proposing because she didn't want to be at shorty. She wanted to be alone with Nicole for maybe help her with her demons she had let out the night before.

"Cool I would be there! Enjoy your run" she said ,Nicole pretending to leave.

"See you later, waves! She said already left with an incredible speed

"Wow, we learn every day," said Waverly, surprised by Nicole's flowing energy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment if you want, let me know if you like it :)  
I think I'm gonna fix a day for post the others chapters


End file.
